1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning device that forms a latent image on an image carrier and an image forming apparatus employing the optical scanning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with an improvement in the quality and density growth in image forming apparatuses such as a laser printer, there are increasing demands for reduction in diameter of a beam spot, reduction in positional deviation of the beam spot, and cost reduction in optical scanning devices.
To satisfy these demands, although there is an approach of working respective optical parts with high precision and arranging the optical parts in a housing with high precision, the cost for manufacturing the optical parts increases. Even if an optical part is worked precisely, there is a limitation in obtainable optical characteristic by the work.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-365570 discloses an optical scanning device in which an optical element disposed in front of a deflector is held by a second holding tool, the second holding tool is attached to a first holding tool, the second holding tool is set to be adjustable to the first holding tool in an optical axis direction, and the optical element is set to be adjustable to the second holding tool in an optical axis direction.
According to the approach described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-365570, since adjustment can be performed in only one direction (the optical axis direction), there is a problem that adjustment can be performed only for a beam waist position (beam spot position adjustment).